Holiday Cheer
by kaly
Summary: Ron's first Christmas away from his family. Fifth in a series, Brothers' Bond, about Ron and Charlie.


Title: Holiday Cheer   
Author: kaly   
Rating: K   
Category: short story, holiday   
Spoilers: none   
Series: Brothers' Bond   
Timeframe: Ron's eleven. Charlie's 21.  
Summary: Ron's first Christmas away from his family. 

Thank you: To geminigrl11 for the beta. :)

Notes: Fifth in a series (of ten), Brothers' Bond, focused around Ron and Charlie. In it, Charlie is ten years older than Ron. Becomes AU after GoF canon.

Previous stories in the series:  
#1 - The Path of Thorns   
#2 - The Lesson of Loss   
#3 - Watching Over You   
#4 - It's Never Easy

Disclaimer: JKR. Scholastic. WB. Their toys, I'm just borrowing the guys, I promise! Besides, I'd use Charlie more if they were mine. ;)

Holiday Cheer

After opening presents on Christmas morning, Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall with the hopes of finding breakfast waiting there. There weren't many students left at Hogwarts over the holidays, but enough remained that the hall was brightly lit with decorations. And luckily, there was a table off to the side covered with food of all sorts.

Sharing a smile, if not a word, they grabbed plates and took their fill of the food before finding seats along the great tables. They chose the table that was traditionally reserved for the Gryffindors, though they did move down from their usual spot to be nearer the large hearth with its crackling fire.

Ron wasn't exactly thrilled with yet another sweater, its typical capital letter R covering the front. He had pulled it on over his pajamas all the same though, while Harry had donned his eagerly. So eagerly, in fact, Ron had wondered if his Muggle relatives ever gave him anything at all for Christmas. Harry's happiness made it easier not to be glum himself at the prospect of his first Christmas away from the Burrow.

His parents had gone to Romania to see Charlie. He didn't even mind the fact that he'd have to spend to the holiday away from home. After all, Harry would have been left alone had he not remained and that would've been no fun at all. He only wished it hadn't been Romania his parents had chosen.

He was glad Charlie wouldn't be spending the holiday alone, but he wished he could see him, too. Trips cost money, though, even for wizards, and there wasn't enough to take him along. Ron had known better than to ask.

Nor did he have enough pocket money to send Charlie a proper present, even if Errol had been trustworthy enough to make the trip all the way to Romania. So instead, Ron had sent a small card along with his parents, wishing his older brother a happy Christmas.

Once breakfast was done, both of them stuffed, they were at a loss for what to do. Going into the Restricted Section of the library, as Hermione's parting words had suggested, wasn't something Ron wanted to think about, much less attempt just yet. Not with Filch on the prowl constantly. He was just about to ask Harry what they should do when an owl flew into the Great Hall, headed toward their table.

"Harry, look." Ron grabbed Harry's elbow while pointing at the approaching owl. No sooner had he done so than the owl dropped its burden onto the table between them.

"What do you think it is?"

Ron gave a half-shrug, looking away from the package to glance at Harry. "Another present, maybe?" Ron thought for a long moment. "But from who? We've had presents already."

Harry grinned, reaching toward the item. "Only one way to find out." He pulled at the brown wrapping paper, revealing a brightly wrapped present within.

On the top, in glittering gold ink, was the name 'Ron'.

Ron stared at it with wide eyes, not quite willing to touch it. "For me?" he asked softly. He couldn't imagine who would be sending him something, nor had he recognized the owl that brought it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Harry was staring at him so intently that Ron couldn't help squirming under his gaze.

With a glance at Harry, Ron nodded. "Yeah," he said, eyeing the gift as if it might sprout wings and fly. Which, knowing the twins... "Sure."

Harry laughed, pushing the package closer to where Ron's hands rested on the table. "Well then, go on."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ron smiled and began ripping the paper away. Within, hidden among paper that mostly filled the box, was a green stone. It was so brilliant that it seemed to be glowing from within. In a way, it reminded Ron of flames after you had thrown Floo powder into them.

"What is it?" Harry asked, peering into the box that rested between them.

Picking up the stone, Ron hefted it in his hand. It was almost the size of his fist, but it felt incredibly light. "I don't know."

"Maybe there's a note." Harry reached for the box and tilted it toward him.

Ron couldn't take his eyes away from the stone. It seemed to change, almost sparkle, when he moved it. Finally managing to tear his gaze away, he looked at Harry. "Find anything?"

"Not yet..." Harry pulled two more handfuls of packing paper out of the box. "Wait a minute." He paused, pulling a small card from the bottom. He grinned, holding the card out to Ron. "Here we go."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ron took the card from Harry and pulled it from the envelope. The envelope, as with the package, had his name on it in gold ink. "It's from Charlie!" he exclaimed loudly, grinning. Belatedly, he glanced around and was relieved to see that he and Harry were the only ones left in the hall.

"What's it say it is?" Harry asked, his own curiosity showing.

With another glance over his shoulder, Ron began to read the letter so that Harry could hear it as well. "Happy Christmas, Ron," the letter began. "Mum and Dad say to tell you hello. Thank you for the letter - I had wondered how you were getting on at school this year. I hope you like the enclosed. I know that it doesn't look like much, but it is very special all the same. They call this stone the Dragon's Eye."

Ron paused and looked across the table when Harry laughed. His friend looked abashed, but just shrugged his shoulders. "Appropriate, no?"

Ron grinned in return. "Yeah."

Smiling rather sheepishly, Harry nodded toward the letter. "Go on. Dragon's Eye?"

"There's nothing magical about it," Ron continued, trying not to feel at least the littlest bit let down, though Charlie must have expected it. "Sorry if you're disappointed by that. It is rumored to bring good luck to he who holds it but I'm not sure if I believe that one either."

Ron laughed, glancing again at the stone in his hand. "Too bad, that. I could have used some good luck in Potions." Harry grinned at him, but didn't reply.

"I know you're wondering what the story is. I'd say be patient but I doubt it would do any good."

Ron started when Harry laughed out loud. He pressed a hand to his mouth at the loud noise. "What?" he asked with a grin as Ron stared at him. "He's right."

Rolling his eyes, Ron muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Do you want to hear what it is or not?"

When Harry nodded, Ron continued reading. "The Dragon's Eye is very rare. You can only find them inside a dragon's lair that has long been the home to the creatures. I've been told it's because of the flames - that when the dragons breathe onto the walls, it polishes them almost like glass. It takes a very long time for even the smallest stones to be formed.

"The stones are always green and a true Dragon's Eye will glitter from deep within. I found two, the day I ventured into the lair of a Ridgeback. The old wizard with me couldn't believe my luck. See the almost jagged part of the stone? The two stones fit together, that's where they had broken apart. If you put the two back together they sparkle even more brightly."

Ron stopped reading, turning the stone over in his hand. Harry reached across the table and ran his fingers over the roughened edge. "Want to see?" Ron asked with a small grin. He held the stone out so Harry could hold it and it was easy to see Harry was surprised by its weight.

"In case you're wondering," Ron continued to read, "I have the other half with me."

"Wicked," Harry said in a low voice as he stared at the rock.

Ron laughed, nodding in agreement. "Very."

"Bored yet?" The letter continued. "Probably so, you were never much for geology. Might make this an odd gift but to hear Bill tell it I'm just plain odd anyway. Take care little brother. Send another letter when you can."

It was signed Charlie.

"Well, I think you're all odd." Harry smiled, holding the Ron out for Ron. "The whole lot of you."

Taking the Dragon's Eye away from Harry, Ron gave him a glare, which quickly dissolved into a grin. "That's something, coming from you."

"What?" Harry protested, trying to look shocked, as best Ron could tell. "I'm perfectly normal." Neither, however, could keep a straight face.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Ron asked, finally finishing his thought from some time before.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure we could find some kind of trouble to get into that Mrs. Norris won't find out about." Harry leaned forward, looking left and then right before speaking quietly. "What do you say we try out that cloak?"

Grinning, Ron nodded. "Works for me."

They gathered up the paper that covered the table from Charlie's gift, shoving it back into the box hastily. Dragon's Eye in hand, Ron lead the way as the hurried from the Great Hall, eager to find whatever trouble might await them.

end


End file.
